186 Fleet Street
by thefanficwriter
Summary: At Fleet Street was where all of it began. Though quite reluctant about living there, moving to 186 Fleet Street was the best thing that happened ever happened in his life. Basically a story of Nellie and Ben's childhood, plus a bit of Lucy.
1. Hopefully

**A/N: **Had to write most of the story before finally coming up with a title for it. I wanted to post this really bad, so throughout the weekend I spent a lot of time writing this fic. Got up to the thirteenth chapter LOL...two chapters more and I'll be done! I've to proofread still, since there are some stuff I think I might have problems with. Oh yeah, about the address, I saw a lot of fanfics having that address so I just decided to input that. Anyway, I hope you like this fic, and make sure to review!

Oh, and by the way, I don't own Sweeney Todd...at all.

* * *

**I. Hopefully**

It was time for that moment again. It was time for them to move, and he didn't like it one bit. This was the third time this has happened, and he hoped for it to be the last. He liked his old home; he didn't want to leave and have to make new friends again. Unfortunately, times were becoming quite hard at Southampton; they had no choice but to leave. Hopefully this was the last time. Hopefully.

The carriage stopped at 186 Fleet Street – at a shop, which bore the sign, "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies". He wondered why they were at a pie emporium for a moment, and realized that the place wasn't just a pie shop; it was also a house – a house, where they will be taking residence. They were greeted by a red-haired woman and another younger one with black hair (the landlady and her daughter, he assumed), who escorted them inside. As he looked around, he tried telling himself that everything will be alright; that they'll be able to get by; that they won't have to move away again.

Suddenly a small girl called out to him, interrupting his thoughts. This girl looked just about the same age as him, and like the woman from before, she had red waves as well.

"So you must be the one my mum's been talking about. The ones going to live upstairs?" she queried curiously.

He nodded.

"I see," she mused. A friendly smile then appeared on her face as she held out her hand. "I'm Nellie! You?"

"Ben," he replied, shaking the hand she offered.

"Wanna help me put worms in Millicent's closet?"

"Pardon?"

"Millicent's my older sister. Acts too much of a girl, she does! She thinks she knows everything," she explained with a disgusted look on her face, which disappeared quickly when she asked him once again, "so you wanna help me or not? It'll be _fun_."

He smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Perhaps moving to this new residence wasn't such a bad thing. But hopefully…hopefully this was the last move they'd have to make.

* * *

So whatcha think? Review, please! See ya next chapter =)


	2. Mischief

**A/N: **Felt the need to post another one...just to give you guys a little more feel on it, I guess.

Oh, and by the way, I don't own Sweeney Todd...at all.

* * *

**II. Mischief**

In an alley, two children hid, laughing as they watched young girls scream in fright. They've done it again, the two of them. They've done it again. Those girls deserved it though, the two children thought. Not that they've done anything bad to them in particular, those girls, but they were quite a nuisance, acting like they were better than everyone else! Of course, the two children, they knew for a fact that the girls _were_ in fact higher than them in terms of social class, but that did not give them the right to insult others below them—at least, not in _their_ book. So, they laughed, unseen by their victims as they enjoyed every moment of their mischievous deed.

"I have to hand it to you, Ben," the girl told her friend as quietly as she could so that they would not be found. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Are you kidding? My friends and I used to play tricks on people all the time," the boy replied.

"I swear, putting those toads in their little purses has been the best trick yet!"

"It is, isn't it?"

Both their eyes widened in fear. They recognized _that _voice anywhere, and that voice can only mean one thing—they were in _deep trouble_.

The girl was the first to turn her head, followed by the boy.

"Oh dear, what am I going to do with you two?" the woman berated, both worried and dismayed at the two children.

"Hi Mum," said the girl. At the same time, the boy spoke, "hello, Mrs. Lovett," acknowledging the older woman.

As she looked at their nervously-smiling faces, however, she could not resist the urge to smile. So instead of scolding them any further, she just shook her head at the two.

"Come on up, dears. Nellie, go back at the pie shop and help your sister serve the customers. As for you Ben, help your father at his shop. I'm sure he'll be needing a hand up there," she told them.

* * *

So whatcha think? Hope you liked it. Review, please! See ya next chapter =)


	3. Marriage

**A/N: **I don't own Sweeney Todd...at all.

* * *

**III. Marriage**

They decided to go to the park today, not having anything to do. They spent most of their time there, if not playing or looking at the beautiful flowers, observing the other people. And they noticed as their eyes traveled, if they didn't see children playing, they would see adults—couples—enjoying one another's company.

The little girl sighed.

"Ben," she said as she played with a daisy she had at hand.

"What?"

"Don't you think girls are annoying?"

The boy looked at her, perplexed at the question.

"Not all; I mean, you _are_ a girl, aren't you? You don't annoy me," he told her honestly.

She gave a small laugh at his response. "I guess you're right," she admitted, "but Mum said I should act more like the other girls. More like Millicent, she said. 'Said that if I wanted to get married, I should start acting like a lady. Heh, like _that's_ ever going to happen. If there's one thing I wouldn't do, it's getting married!"

"Seems that's all girls seem to dream about," he said.

"Not me, though. I'm not getting married if it's the last thing I do!" she declared indignantly.

"Why not?"

"It only destroys your life. One day you find someone and then the next thing you know, they leave you! It's like what happened to Mum—her first husband, that's Mr. Lovett, you see. He was our father, Millicent and mine. He died because of some kind of sickness; though what it was I never knew. Mum and Millie never told me. She was so devastated, I tell you. But it didn't take long for her to find another husband. Felt that we needed a father figure, she told us. But Millie and I, we thought otherwise. Her second husband, he was horrible! They were fine the first few months and after that, all we'd hear was them fighting every night. After that she threw him out of the house and got another in a matter of weeks. He was a philanderer though. Kept cheating on her, he did. They lasted for about five months and two months later, a fourth husband. He would've been good for her. He was nice to Mum and both Millicent and me. He was a drunk though, so she threw him out. 'Twas all because of her husbands that tenants would never last longer than half a month. Your family's the first to outlast that."

"That's good...staying here longer than that, I mean. I don't fancy moving away too much, but we have to. Too much competition in other places—one day dad would be the best barber in town and the next thing you know, a new one comes along and everyone goes to his shop instead. This is the longest we've stayed in one place, and I intend for it to stay this way. I surely would hate to move away again."

"You better not! If you do, who's going to help me play tricks on all the annoying kids?"

The boy laughed. "Is that all I'm good for?"

The girl cupped her chin, pretending to think. "Well, not _just_ that. You've got great ideas too. And you know more places to find the perfect tools to trick people even though I've lived here longer that you."

At this, the boy just shook his head and the girl laughed.

"You're a lucky one though, you know that? At least even though you move a lot, your parents are still together. Mum, I don't think she'll ever find another man. And it's not just her. Even my aunt's gone through the same thing. And the neighbor...and the tenants before you. See? This is why I don't want to get married. Marriage just destroys you!"

"Not unless you find the right one."

"I guess so...but I'm not changing my mind about it. I'm not getting married and that's final!"

"Whatever you say, Nell. Whatever you say."


	4. Apprentice

**A/N: **Before you continue reading, I'd like to thank SingItForTheWorld and the other person that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Oh, and please forgive me if I won't update as often in the future. I've written up to the second-to-the-last chapter of this story, but I'm in the process of having others critique it.

I don't own Sweeney Todd...at all.

So without further ado, here's that fourth chapter...

* * *

**IV. Apprentice**

Years have passed since they've moved to 186 Fleet Street. In those times, it seemed that business became better and better as days passed. He was grateful for that, of course. At least he was able to finally stay in one place. Now...he was fifteen, now. He'd turned the age only a couple of months ago, actually. During the past few years, he had observed his father's work only dreaming to become as proficient as the man. And during the first few months of turning fifteen, he'd learned the trade from his father. Now...now it was time to take his place. Now, like his father, he was pure artist with a knife. Now, like his father, Benjamin Barker was a barber. Now, was he the best barber in London? Not just yet, but his father had sure earned the reputation for it! For now, Benjamin Barker had to work for that.

Of course, for the girl, she was going through the same situation. She too was learning a trade, and that trade was of her mother's. Her older sister was the original heir to the shop—that was, until she decided to marry. Millicent Lovett, now Millicent St. James, had married a lawyer. Quite a decent man, he was; she had married well. Today on her fifteenth birthday, and now more than ever, her mother had been berating her, telling her to act more like a proper lady if she wanted to marry well like her older sister. And of course, being the way she was, the girl just laughed at the notion for even though it had already been years since the mention of it, she had not changed her mind. Eleanor Lovett did not want to marry and she would not do it if it was the last thing she'd do!

Just like Benjamin Barker's father, Eleanor Lovett's mother had earned the reputation of being the best at her trade. Just like Ben's father was the best barber in London, Nellie's mother was the best baker in London. Nellie's mother made the best pies in London, and now that she was her apprentice, she intended to keep it that way and become new best baker, just like her mother. But for now, Eleanor Lovett had to work for that.

* * *

I know, I know. It's short...so what are you waiting for? Go to the next chapter!


	5. Reason

**A/N: **I don't own Sweeney Todd...at all. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^

* * *

**V. Reason**

She didn't like celebrating birthdays (her own, at least). He knew that quite well. She saw nothing special about them. "It's just another year to add to your age after all. What's the big deal," he recalled her say once. To her, birthdays were just another day close to dying. Quite morbid, the way she thought of it, and it perplexed him greatly. But when he had seen her two days prior to her birthday, he finally figured out why she had seen it that way.

He was on his way back to his father's shop that day, coming back from the market to pick up a few supplies for the shop. Unlike her usual attire, she was wearing a light-colored dress – a cheerful yellow, to be exact – and at hand she carried a small bouquet of flowers. She didn't wear the cheerful expression she usually had. No—that day she bore an expression of sorrow. She was not crying, and neither was she wearing a frown. No—but he saw the melancholy as he watched her walk – he saw it in her eyes. Though he knew it was wrong, though he knew she would get upset if she found out, he had the urge to follow her. And that day, that was exactly what he did. He managed to do so undetected, fortunately. The girl had great instincts, so it was usually a tough task to try to sneak up on her. It might be that her mind was too preoccupied, he had thought, that she could not sense him. He ended up at the cemetery eventually, but he didn't follow her all the way; he thought it would be disrespectful to go any further. He did go near her though, but kept his distance so that she wouldn't see him. He was near enough to hear her talk; near enough to find out that she was talking to her father; near enough to find out that her father had in fact died on her birthday. He had left her alone after hearing that. He didn't feel it was right to listen any further.

He respected her wishes of not wanting to celebrate – of not wanting to receive any gifts on her birthday. Even so, he felt compelled to do something for her. After all, she had been such a great friend to him. He was her best friend, and she deserved to be happy on her birthday, not to be depressed. And two months had passed since she had turned fifteen—technically, it wasn't her birthday anymore so there really shouldn't be a reason for her to complain. He wanted to do something for her; she, after all, deserved to get a break from the work she had been doing since she'd become her mother's apprentice...and he knew _exactly_ what to do.


	6. Present

**A/N: **I don't own Sweeney Todd...at all. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^

* * *

**VI. Present**

He decided to go down to the pie shop on a Sunday, since it was the day the both his father's and her mother's shop closed for a whole day. It would be the perfect time, he thought. At least that way, she wouldn't have to worry about her mother being alone serving customers while she was with him doing something else.

She was cleaning the shop with her mother when he arrived, and at the sight of the girl he smiled. So restless, these two were indeed. Not wanting to disturb them, he simply asked her to meet him at the park when she was finished with her task. At that park, he waited but not for long though, for she arrived only fifteen minutes after he arrived.

"So what was it that you needed me here for," she asked as she sat next to him at the bench he was already on.

"Come with me," he told her with a smile as he stood, holding out a hand for her to take.

"But I just got here," she protested, pouting. "I'm tired!"

"It's not that far, love. Come, I've a coach waiting for us," he replied.

"A coach? Where are—why didn't you just let it go over here? Why do we have to walk to get to it? I mean, it's only common sense to let it just stop here, or better yet at the shop so we wouldn't have to walk all the way over here just to get to it. Wait—it _isn't_ here. Either way, it would've—"

He smiled at the young woman. She could _really_ just chatter away sometimes. "Eleanor," he interjected.

"What? I'm just saying. You could've saved time by—"

"Just come with me. The sooner you get up, the sooner we'll get to where we need to go," he cut her off once again, his smile not leaving his face.

"Fine," she finally said as she took his hand. As they walked however, she asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see, pet. You'll see."

It didn't take long for them to arrive to where the coach was. However when they got in and it started moving, the young woman grew more and more curious. This coach—it was taking them somewhere away from London! It wasn't that she didn't trust the young man, but she hated not knowing things. This ride was taking too long for her liking, and curiosity was eating her alive. What exactly was this young man up to?

While his companion eyed the surroundings inquisitively, the young man could only watch in amusement. He could tell, though she hadn't said anything, that she was practically aching to know where they were heading to. Of course, he wasn't about to ruin the surprise. It was rather fun after all to watch her try to figure out their destination.

When the young man finally told the carriage driver to stop, she was relieved. Finally, they were here! But...where were they, exactly, for the place _certainly _didn't look like London. It appeared too different to _be_ London. They'd driven quite long, so this place _had_ to be a far...so, where were they? They had walked a few more minutes before finally stopping at one place, and once she saw the sight in front of her, she was immediately enraptured. There they were, standing on a bridge and in front of them she could see sand and water, and an orange sky. The young man had taken her to the seaside, where she had been longing to go. He had taken her there to watch the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it," he said as he too watched the view ahead.

"It is," she replied, mesmerized. Shortly after though, she took her eyes away from the horizon and looked at him. "So, you made me walk all the way to the park and the coach, ride the coach and watch me in complete silence as I sit there looking around without any idea where we're going, get off of it, and walk to this bridge, only to watch a sunset by the sea?" she asked, faking to be upset.

"As a matter of fact, I did, Nellie," he simply answered with a smirk.

She smiled warmly at him, unable to hold her appreciation any longer for what her friend had just done. "Thank you," she sincerely told him. "But why? I don't recall having done anything deserving of this."

"Yes, you have," he countered. "You've been working hard at your mother's shop. I believe we both know that you deserve some kind of break from all that stress. I'm no baker but I know how hard it must be to have to make so many pies and serve so many customers. Not only that—if it wasn't for you, I'd probably loathe that city. Some people really have some nerve, I tell you. If it wasn't for you I probably would have gone antisocial. You're my best friend, Nellie, and you mean a lot to me. You've always been there for me no matter what, and I know how much you've been wanting to go here, so yes, you do deserve this. You deserve to be happy, and I intend to see you like that every day. I don't like seeing you depressed."

"Since when have I ever—oh, I see..." she had recalled him following her to her father's grave not long ago. She knew for a fact that she hadn't shown any signs of negative attitude towards him (with the exception of her views about celebrating birthdays. Then again, she had always acted so nonchalant about those). He had found out her real reason for them, so she no longer saw any reason to hide and decided to explain.

"Dad has always been a cheerful soul. He never liked seeing any of his girls cry in front of him; just smiles, no matter how bad he was feeling inside. He spoke of his death one time, when he knew he hadn't that much time left. He said that when we visit his grave he doesn't want us to tell any depressing stories. He doesn't want any of us to mourn," she said, pertaining to the color she had worn that one day. "He died on my fifth birthday. I know I shouldn't dwell on his death; it won't bring him back, but after he died I came to realize one thing. It was his birthday two weeks before he died, you see. And when he passed away, I realized that a birthday was nothing but a day to tell you you're another year older—that you're another year closer to death. Others, if they wish so, can celebrate it. As for me, I'd rather not. What's the point? It's really just time telling you you're going to die any time soon." She sighed and smiled at his questioning expression – one which wondered how she knew he was following her. She figured he had thought otherwise since she didn't bother looking at him at the time. "You know, you aren't exactly light on your feet even if you tried," she said.

"And no one can really sneak up on you, no matter how quiet one tries to be, huh?" he returns with a chuckle.

"That _is_ true," she replied, "but you had bottles of who-knows-what making noise in the bag you were carrying. How can you not expect me to hear you? Come on, Ben, anyone even meters away would be able to hear you approaching!"

"Was I really that loud?"

The young woman gave a small laugh at her companion's remark.

"Thank you, love...for everything," she told him.

The young man nods in response. "As I've said, my dear, you deserve it," he said.


	7. Fancy

**A/N: **Hey, is anybody good with romantic stuff? If you are or you know a writer here who is, tell me so I can have them critique one of my chapters before I post them please. Oh yeah...I don't own Sweeney Todd, blah blah blah...Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**VII. Fancy**

Lucy Winters—that was her name. A beauty, she surely was – especially with her milky complexion and beautiful, flowing yellow hair. She was a true lady with a delicate nature. It's no wonder that every man in London wanted her. She was the perfect woman—and she was nothing like _her_.

The baker's daughter, no matter how friendly she was to customers, was not very fond of socializing with other young ladies. Since she was a child she had found them annoying, worrying about the pettiest of things like their appearance. This Lucy Winters however, as delicate and feminine as she appeared, was different from all those other ones whom she had met. Unlike them, Miss Winters was actually pleasant in nature, not like those others that only look good on the outside but completely nasty on the inside. She was the first one she could actually tolerate, and surprisingly the only female she had actually befriended. This Lucy Winters—this delicate yellow-haired lass—was the paradigm of perfection. Every man in London fancied her. It was no surprise that even her best friend, the barber, was falling for the young blonde woman as well.

The three of them, they were at the park one day. They had spent most of their time there talking about various subjects, from Lucy's old residence to the mischievous acts the young barber and baker had committed in their youth. At one point, the young delicate lass had encountered a friend of hers from the past, which left the other two to rest on one of the benches while they watched her converse with an old friend.

"Hey Ben," the young baker said to her friend.

"What?" the young barber queried.

"Lucy," she said with a mischievous smile, "you fancy her, don't you?"

The young barber laughed. "And what on Earth made you think _that_, my pet?"

"Come on, admit it, Ben! You like Miss Lucy Winters, and there's no denying it."

"You're right," he said, which made her smile more. "There really isn't anything to deny."

"So you're admitting it? Would you like me to help you woo her?"

At this notion, the young barber fought the urge to laugh harder. "No, Nellie, I don't need your help to woo her. There isn't anything for me to deny, because I don't fancy Miss Winters."

"Ben, of course you do! I've seen the way you look at her and the way you talk to her. You don't have to hide it, love," she teased.

"Nellie, I approach Lucy differently from you because you two have very different personalities. You're blunt and headstrong; Lucy's shy and dainty. I don't see her the way you think I do," he explained. "Besides, you've known me longer than anybody else. I thought you'd know me better by now."

"So if you don't fancy Lucy, then I assume you've no young lady in mind?"

"Oh, just because I don't fancy Miss Winters doesn't mean I don't have anyone else in mind. I fancy someone, that's for sure, but it isn't Lucy Winters," he told her.

"Do you, now? Care to tell me, Mr. Benjamin Barker?"

Instead of giving a name, he just smiled. A bloody wonder, this friend of his was. Had she really been this blind, or was she only playing with him?

"I think I'll leave it to you to figure that out," he told her.


	8. Tulips, Irises, and Daisies

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated that long...I've been busy with projects and stuff. The good thing is that I've finally finished the whole 16 chapters of this fic. Yay! So, I'll be posting those when I get the time. Most likely every two days, depending on how busy I am. Oh yeah...I don't own Sweeney Todd, blah blah blah...Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**VIII. Tulips, Irises, and Daisies**

A single flower at her door every morning. A single flower. That's how it started. A single flower. A single flower from_ him_.

At first it was one tulip—a single deep red tulip.

The next day, an iris.

On the third, a daisy—she loved those flowers best.

On the fourth day, instead of receiving only one she received all three. From there, those three flowers—they were the first thing she saw when she left her bedroom.

Those three flowers—the tulip, the iris, and the daisy—they were her favorites. Roses, she fancied not, for roses wilted too fast. Fragrant they were indeed, but they were far too delicate and she disliked that about them.

Those three flowers—the tulip, the iris, and the daisy—they helped bring the happiness which he loved to see every day. They helped bring that smile. And though she said nothing about them – the way she'd smile at him, the way she'd look at him – all that was enough for him.

No one had to tell her; she knew who they were from. Those three flowers, they weren't the ones that made her smile. It was the thought of _him_. But did he know that? Did he know that it was because of him that she smiled every day? She reckoned maybe, but frankly she could care less. She was thankful for them either way.


	9. Wrong

**A/N: **Since that other chapter was short and I haven't updated in days, I feel like I owe you guys another one, so here it is! Enjoy! And as always...I don't own Sweeney Todd, blah blah blah...

* * *

**IX. Wrong**

Never in her life had she ever been wrong—only once. Only this once had she been wrong about something. Only this once had her intuition deceived her—only _this_ once.

Since she was a child, her guesses had always been correct. Clairvoyance – that was her talent. The time when she had predicted Millicent's piano recital to be a success, that had come true. The time when she had predicted her mother's favorite tea set to break, that had come true too. The time when she had predicted her father's death much earlier than he himself had foreseen it, that had come true as well, much to her dismay. Moments like those came at random times however, so she didn't always know what was about to come. The young baker, she hated being wrong. But most of all, the young baker, she hated not knowing.

When Lucy Winters had arrived in London years ago, she knew just by looking at her that every man in London had a fancy for the young lass. One did not have to be clairvoyant to figure that out, for truly she was the perfect woman. Since she had arrived, the young baker had done something no one had ever thought she of all people would do—she had befriended her. She had befriended a lady. And since then, the young baker reckoned, since then her predictions had been wrong. Not that she minded having the girl around, but she hated being wrong. She hated not knowing what was about to come.

When Lucy had arrived in London years ago, when both the young barber and she had befriended her, she noticed something different about her friend. Unlike the way he acted around her, the barber spoke and acted with much graciousness. Around Lucy, the young barber would always be so soft-spoken—never mischievous as he was around her. Because of such reasons, she had thought the young barber, just as every other man in London, had a fondness for the young woman. And by the way he would always act around her, who could've thought she would be wrong?

Now, here they were at her wedding—at Lucy Winters' wedding. And in a few minutes, she was to become Lucy _Richards_ – not Lucy _Barker_. It turns out when the barber had told her he didn't fancy the young lass, he was telling the truth...but he _did_ say he fancied someone else. He had that mischievous glint in his eye when he told her too. Was the young barber hiding something from her? Had he been seeing somebody she did not know? Or was it—no. Immediately, she shook the thought from her head. There was no way _that_ could happen. She was nothing to him than a friend; perhaps a sister, but nothing beyond that.

What a foolish idea! Benjamin Barker having a fondness for the frivolous, blunt, and most of all indelicate baker, Eleanor Lovett? Impossible! There was no way that could happen. There was no way...


	10. Questions

**A/N: **Yay, I got a chance to update today! Well...enjoy! And as always...I don't own Sweeney Todd, blah blah blah...

Oh yeah, and before I forget—the next chapter will have the romantic stuff I mentioned that I need help with. So you guys, if you know someone here on FanFiction who's good with all that romantic stuff, please tell me on the review (or message me) so that I can have them look it over. Or if you are one who has an eye for it, then that's even better! It's just that this is my first time writing something like this so I want somebody else's input first before I publish it. Thanks in advance.

* * *

**X. Questions**

"Have you always been this blind?"

She hated bringing up the conversation. She _hated_ it. It was the fourth time this week, and it was increasing day by day. First, it was because of her sister's wedding, and now, Lucy's. The baker hated it. Could her mother not understand? She had no desire to be married—especially to the person she had been pertaining to each time the subject was discussed. What a silly notion it was! The barber clearly saw her as nothing more than a friend. How could she possibly think that he held a certain fondness for her? How foolish, the thought of it was. A foolish notion indeed!

"Have you always been this blind?"

She hated that question. She _hated_ it. How could she be blind, when there was clearly nothing to see? How foolish, the notion was. How foolish!

"Have you always been this blind?" the young baker heard once more while she was cleaning in her shop.

Oh no, not _her_ too! Of all people she expected to hear the question from, why did it have to be _her_?

"Benjamin is in-love with you, Nellie. I can tell," her friend told her as she watched her from one of the tables.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucy. _Benjamin_, in-love with _me_? Please, dear. The world would have to be turned upside down before _that_ can happen!" she replied with a laugh.

"How are you so sure that he doesn't?" queried the yellow-haired woman.

"And how are you so sure that he does?" the young baker returned.

"He cares about you greatly, Nellie."

"And he cares about you too. Come to think of it, he cares a great deal about everyone he knows. That's just the way he is."

"Yes, but with you he's different. Tell me Eleanor, what man brings you to the seaside every weekend and brings your favorite flowers to your door every morning and thinks of you only as a friend? Honestly, no man I know," her friend counters, which only makes the young baker sigh.

"He loves you, Nellie, there's no denying it," she repeated.

She remained silent and continued with her work, leaving the room silent without a sound, save the occasional noises that her utensils made. After a short moment, however, her friend spoke again.

"You love him too, don't you?"

There—that right there was the other question she hated being asked. She _hated_ it. She hated it because she knew her friend was right. She was absolutely right. She was in-love with Benjamin Barker. Benjamin Barker, the barber from upstairs. Benjamin Barker, her tenant...her partner in crime...her best friend. Benjamin Barker. She was in-love with Benjamin Barker. The idea of her falling in-love with him, yes that was quite plausible...but _him_ falling in-love with _her_?

Having known him for twelve years now, she knew exactly the type of women he fancied. He fancied women like Lucy Richards, and she was nothing like her—_nothing_. She was not delicate, she was tough; she was not quiet, she was chatty; she was not virtuous, she was mischievous. She was nothing like his ideal woman. She was nothing like Lucy.

Stopping her work, she turned her head to face her friend and gave her an answer.

"Don't be ridiculous, love."

She loved Benjamin Barker with her everything, but there was no way that the barber could fall in-love with her. No—there was absolutely no way.


	11. Answers

**A/N: **Gah! I waited to update this long for nothing! I've had a couple of people review this chapter, and it turns out it's just fine; I actually reread it again after they did, and I'd have to agree. Besides, being too romantic would've been too much. I'd rather keep it simple. Anyway, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks so much for waiting so patiently. And before I completely go, I'd just like to say a big thank you to **Helena306 PlagueRat** for the generous reviews. I hope you like this chapter ^_^. Let's see, what else? Oh yeah...I don't own Sweeney Todd. Yep...

* * *

**XI. Answers**

She has always loved the sea. Unlike the city, it was always so calm and peaceful, always so serene. Often she dreamed of moving away and living her life there, but her obligations prevented that; she had a pie shop to uphold. She loved her work, but sometimes she wished that she could just get away from everything and live a life in peace, right here by the sea. Thankfully, she had him. He knew how much she loved it there. It may be that she couldn't live the life by the sea as she so coveted, but being taken there, seeing the peaceful atmosphere at least once every week – that was enough for her. He understood her, and for that she was grateful.

She was grateful for him...for all the things he did...for being her friend. But often, she wondered, what had she done to deserve such things? Surely there had to be another reason. The first time he took her there she understood. The first time, it was because he wanted to do something for her birthday. Yet after that, their trips to the seaside became a weekly routine. Not that she minded for she absolutely adored the seaside, but why was he doing such things? What were they all for, the seaside trips and the flowers? Why was he doing it?

"Love," she spoke, deciding finally that she needed answers, "what's this all for?"

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"Everything...what are they for," she repeated.

He smiled. "What do you think, my pet?"

That smile...she knew that smile from anywhere. That smile could only mean one thing, and at it her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Had it taken you this long to figure it out?" he asked again, the smile not leaving his face.

"So it's true...all this...everything...it's all because..." her voice trailed off, unable to speak anymore because of the shock. She had never expected it to become reality. Often, she had only dreamt of it. But now...now here he was, confirming all the suspicions of those around her. All those things they said—her mother, her sister, and Lucy—they had been right all along. Benjamin Barker was—no—_is_ in-love with her.

"I've been blind..." she said, her voice trailing off once more as she looked away from him to gaze at the scene in front of them.

"Frankly, I was expecting you'd figure it out sooner," he said, looking at the same direction as well. "I didn't think I was being too subtle. Was I, Nellie?"

"Well, no but I never—I never thought—of all things I didn't think—I mean—" she started stammering, unable to find the right words. She was had always been chatty, but for the first time in her life, the young baker could not think of anything to say.

"Nellie, look at me," he said as he placed a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I would never dream of hurting you; you know that, right? The last thing I'd ever want for you to be miserable." She gave him a small nod in response before he continued, "I love you, Nellie, and I'll always be here for you. I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I won't ever try to make you do anything you don't want. You mean everything to me, and I want you to know that."

By now, tears were welling up in her eyes. This was not a dream. This was real—all of it. Benjamin Barker loves _her_. "I love you too, Ben, with all my heart," she told him.

He smiled warmly at her, and with his gentle hand he wiped away her tears. "There, there now, my love. You know I don't like to see you cry," he joked, knowing the tears were not of sadness but of joy.

She smiled. "You know very well, that's not why I'm crying," she said.

"I know, pet" he said as he tilted her head upward. Slowly, he leaned forward, narrowing the gap between their faces. "I know," he repeated in a whisper before finally closing the space between them, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

I feel really bad for making you guys wait for nothing (I can't believe it took me this long to realize that what I wrote was fine just the way it is!), so I'm posting another chapter to make it up to you guys.

Well, what are you waiting for? Go on to the next chapter! :D


	12. Second Thoughts

**A/N: **As promised, here ya go...and I don't own Todd. Yep..

* * *

**XII. Second Thoughts**

She knew he would never force her into doing what she didn't want – he had said so himself when they had confessed their love to each other only a few months ago. He respected her wishes, and she was thankful for that. He understood her, he knew what she wanted, and that was exactly why she loved him.

It didn't take long for their families and friends to discover their relationship. Though they hadn't mentioned it to anyone, they could easily tell by looking at them that they were in fact lovers. Even so, they didn't care; it wasn't like they said anything that bothered them (except for her mother who still teased her about getting married no matter whether they were alone or with the young barber).

Recently though, she had been thinking...maybe marriage wasn't so bad after all. Maybe they didn't always end so tragically, like her mother's had. Maybe the young barber had been right when he had told her many years ago – that if one found just the right person, marriage wouldn't be as bad as she thought. After all, his despite all the hardships his parents had been through they had stayed together, had they not? And maybe—just maybe—marrying Benjamin Barker was not such a bad idea.

"Eleanor Barker," she mused once while she was alone, cleaning the pie shop, "I think like the sound of that."

"I think I do too," a voice said behind her.

She turned her head and smiled, seeing the barber standing at threshold that connected the pie shop to the parlor. "I see you've finally learned to properly sneak up on people," she joked.

The young man smiled as he walked towards her.

"I thought you made it very clear that you didn't want to get married?" he asked as he draped an arm around her waist to bring her body closer to his.

Before long, their foreheads touched and barely any space was left between their faces. "I guess I've changed my mind," she answered with a sly smile before leaning forward to kiss him.

_Mrs. Eleanor Barker..._

Maybe marriage wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

That's it for today! See you next time, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Any constructive criticism is welcome too!


	13. And Yet Another Death

**A/N: **Hiya! Yuumi here with another chapter for you (and another, because I feel like it). Hope you like them. Oh, and for those disclaimer-freaks out there, look at the previous chapters for mine. You should know by now what it is anyway.

* * *

**XIII. And Yet Another Death**

A scream. A blood-curdling scream.

That was the last thing she heard from her mother. She was gone, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was gone. Her mother was dead, and she couldn't do anything about it. This was all her fault—her fault. If she hadn't left the pie shop earlier, her mother would still be alive. She would've been able to stop those bloody thieves from killing her. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She was gone, and it was all her fault. Her mother was dead.

"You bastard," she hissed through her tears as one of the men pinned her to the wall.

"What are you going to do about it now, woman? She's gone," he told her with a smirk. She flinched as he traced the frame of her face with his finger. "You know," he said in a husky voice as though trying to seduce her, "you're very pretty."

"Let go of me, or I swear I'll—"

"Shh," he said, placing his index finger on her lip, "you're with that barber upstairs, aren't you? Don't worry dear. He doesn't have to know."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_BANG!__ BANG! BANG!_

Gunshots—those were the first thing he heard from across the street. It was late at night already, and of all places he had expected to hear them from, it was _there_—there at the pie shop, at 186 Fleet Street, where his beloved and her mother resided—and _that _worried him greatly.

Not wasting any time, he rushed to the shop and barged in the door, only to find three men lying dead on the floor. In one corner, he saw the baker sitting on the floor, sobbing as she held her mother close, rocking her gently back and forth—her mother who was now dead. The young baker looked horrible. Her face and hands were bruised, cut, and bloodstained, her eyes were puffy from tears, and the neckline of her dress was partly torn. The young barber knew not where to start with the questions. He hated to see her this way, but he was very much glad to find her alive. She was hurt, but she was alive and that relieved him at least a little.

"I killed them, Benjamin," she said, her voice trembling in fear as she eyed the three men on the floor. "They killed Mum...they tried to have their way with me, and I killed them."

"Nellie..."

He took her in his arms and rested her head on his chest, holding her protectively as he tried to reassure her.

"I killed them, Benjamin," she repeated, "I'm a murderer!"

"No you aren't, my love," he told her in the gentlest way he could, "this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Ben! All of this is my fault! If I hadn't left Mum alone she wouldn't have died and those bastards wouldn't have been able to come near here. It's my fault, Ben. It's all my fault," she exclaimed. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm a murderer," she sobbed.

"No you're not, pet. None of this is your fault," he told her. "You did it to protect yourself. You aren't a murderer."


	14. Tears

**A/N: **This one's a really short chapter so I decided to upload another one after this. Hope you like this, and the next one as well.

* * *

**XIV. Tears**

She shed no tears that day.

She'd shed enough tears that one fateful night. She'd shed enough tears in the dark. She'd shed enough tears as she waited for sleep to dawn on her.

She'd shed enough tears.

That's why that day she was the only one that didn't weep. Inside, she had mourned. Inside, she had grieved.

But had she shed tears upon that grave wherein the dearly departed lay?

No—for she had shed enough tears.


	15. Life Is For The Alive

**A/N: **Before I say anything else, I'd like to first thank those that favorited, reviewed, and/or alerted this story. I really appreciate it. And for the rest that read this fic, thank you for reading as well. This particular chapter of this short story is the second-to-the-last chapter, and following this next time will be the ending. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you like the last chapter (when I post it) as well.

Also, I've a **Swenett fanfic coming soon** after I post the last chapter of this fanfic. It will be called **The Barber's Wife**, and it's another AU. In that story, instead of Ben marrying Lucy, it's Nellie that he marries and they have a daughter named Rebecca. However, the Judge lusts for Nellie when he meets her at the market and soon, Benjamin gets transported. Before he gets taken away, he makes Nellie promise him that she'll do everything to protect herself and Rebecca. Fifteen years later when he comes back, he finds that his wife and daughter has disappeared. When he finds out from a family friend that they have died years ago, he is filled with rage and decides to seek vengeance. Now, remember when I said it'll be a Swenett? Well, I'll leave that to your imaginations until I post it. However, I can tell you this: there will _still_ be a Pirelli, a Lucy, a Johanna, a Toby, a Mrs. Mooney, and an Anthony in the picture. Enough said. Hope you like that story too, when I post it though.

* * *

**XV. Life Is For The Alive**

Often he'd wonder how she does it—how she remains cheerful in spite of everything; how she can pretend that nothing bad ever happened to her; how she can keep such a jovial façade when inside he knew she was hurting. Often, he'd wonder how…

And sometimes the thought cannot help but cross his mind—what would she do if _he_ gets taken away? Would she stay the same? Would she keep a cheerful front as she does now, or would she grieve upon the loss and stay depressed?

A bloody wonder, the woman was – a bloody wonder indeed.

"Life is for the alive, love," she had told him once when he inquired had asked. "Grieving doesn't bring back the life that's been lost. What's passed is past, and there's nothing we can do about it."

_Life is for the alive... _

That moment, he realized, she wasn't just a great wonder—she was also stronger than anybody gave her credit for.


	16. New Beginnings

**A/N: **Thanks again SO MUCH for those that reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. . I know this story was pretty short, but it was my first real attempt at romance fics, so I didn't think I'd do so well on it. I'm glad people loved it. Well, sad to say, this is the last chapter. I'll be posting other Sweenett and Ben/Nellie stories though, so watch out for that! I haven't posted **The Barber's Wife** just yet (it's going well, though. I've already written 3 chapters and once I reach the tenth and I've proofread it, I'll post the chapters here, I promise. I just don't want to write a story and end up not finishing it), but I've posted a Sweenett story called **The Mockery of Fate**. It's written the same style as this, so if you'd like, check that out as well. Once again, thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**XVI. New Beginnings**

_"I'm not getting married if it's the last thing I do!"_

_"Why not?"_

He smiled as the memory of a particular conversation crossed his mind. For as long as he could remember, she never liked the notion of marriage. She thought it nothing but another piece of paper; nothing but a waste of time and money. "There are other things worth spending money on," he remembered overhearing once while she was receiving another lecture from her mother. He never forced her into doing anything she didn't want. He never tried changing her mind. The baker had always been a great wonder—and the day she suddenly changed her view about the idea of marriage, it only baffled him even more.

_"Eleanor Barker," she mused once while she was alone, cleaning the pie shop, "I think like the sound of that."_

_"I think I do too," a voice said behind her. _

He didn't know what happened that made her change her mind so suddenly. Despite all of that however, he was thankful that she did; marrying her made him the happiest man alive.

_"It only destroys your life. One day you find someone and then the next thing you know, they leave you!"_

She was afraid of being left behind; afraid of being alone. He would never do that to her though; he loved her too much to do that.

_"So you must be the one my mum's been talking about. The ones going to live upstairs?" she queried curiously. _

_He nodded._

_"I see," she mused. A friendly smile then appeared on her face as she held out her hand. "I'm Nellie! You?"_

_"Ben," he replied, shaking the hand she offered. _

_"Wanna help me put worms in Millicent's closet?"_

The day he moved to 186 Fleet Street, hatred for the place was the first thing he had felt. He remembered the reluctance and detestation. It was their third move to another city that time. He hated moving. They had to though, much to his dismay; otherwise they wouldn't have any money to support themselves. He hated the place but as soon as he saw her, all those feelings of hate dissipated completely. She was completely different from all the other girls he'd seen at the other places he had been. The moment he had met her, he knew they would become fast friends. And looking back on it now, moving to 186 Fleet Street was the best thing that happened in his life.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked a familiar voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Waking from his reverie he caught the sight of a certain red-haired woman with a confused expression etched on her features as she lay next to him.

"Am I not permitted to admire my own wife?" he countered, faking umbrage.

"Please, Benjamin," she said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Stop that. You look weird."

"Fine then," he huffed, preparing to turn away, "if you're going to be like that I guess I should—"

_"AHHHHHH!"_

Immediately the two of them shot up from their beds and hurried down the stairs, only to find Emma, Millicent's fifteen-year-old daughter covered in flour.

"Oh my, Emma dear, are you alright?" immediately asked the baker as she rushed toward her niece. "Ben love, get some towels will you please?"

He nodded and headed for the kitchen, but as he was just about go in he heard faint laughter from inside. Just as he suspected, _they_ were there, crouched in a corner near the counter. He didn't have to speak for the two young children to cease their giggling; as soon as they saw a tall figure standing in front of them, they knew they were in deep trouble.

"Hi there, dad," said the little brown-haired girl as she smiled the most angelic smile she could muster as she looked at her father.

"Time for breakfast already? Great, I'm starved! Let's go, Catherine," the young brown-haired boy said nervously as he rose, attempting to get his younger twin and himself out of their current circumstance.

Immediately, the barber stood in front of the two children. "Not so fast, you two!" he told them. Just when they were about to run away, he picked them up off their feet and headed back to the parlor, where he found his wife talking to her niece.

"Nell, I think I found our little culprits," he informed her as he brought the two to their feet.

The woman sighed in discontent as she looked at her two children.

"Whatever you're thinking, I didn't do it! It was all Daniel's idea. _He_ did it!" the little girl quickly pronounced as she pointed to her brother.

"Hey!" exclaimed the young boy. "_She_ wanted to put maple syrup in the bucket! I just suggested flour since it's easier to clean," he told his parents as he shot a glare at his traitorous comrade.

"Ah, easier to clean, isn't it? Well, for your punishment, _you _are going to be the one to clean up that mess!" the woman declared, causing the little girl to stick out her tongue at her brother.

"And that goes for you too, young lady," added the man, his arms folded across his chest. "Now," he said to the two, "I believe you owe someone an apology."

The two children sighed and eyed the young red-haired woman sitting next to their mother.

"Sorry, Emma," started the little boy reluctantly, "we shouldn't have put a bucket of flour above the door. It was very wrong for us to do that." He then elbowed his younger twin, signaling her turn.

"He's right," she said, "we should've put maple—ow!" She glared at her brother before continuing, "we shouldn't have put the bucket above the door in the first place. That trick's too old. We should've thought of a better one."

"Catherine!" scolded their mother.

"We're sorry, Emma," the little girl completed.

"And you'll never do it again?" asked their father.

"We're not making any promises!"

With that, the two children dashed up the stairs, leaving their parents and their cousin at the parlor.

"We're _very_ sorry about that, Emma. Honestly," the man said.

"It's alright; that's good enough," the young red-haired woman said with a small laugh to her aunt and uncle. "I'm used to it anyway. Why, I'd be a little scared if they suddenly stopped playing tricks on me!"

"That's a good thing, I suppose. You're most likely going to be their target for the next five days while you're staying here," the older auburn-haired woman said. "Now, deary, why don't you go upstairs and change? Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yes, Aunt Nellie," the young girl said, nodding as she rose from her seat and took her bags to head up the stairs.

"Be careful, dear!" the auburn-haired woman called out, making the young girl laugh.

"Nell, she's just going upstairs," said the man to his wife as he took a seat next to her.

"I know," she replied, "but you'll never know what those two are planning next."

"True," he said, wrapping one arm around her waist, "they remind me of a certain red-haired girl when I first moved to 186."

The woman smiled. "Come to think of it," she said, "they remind me of a certain boy too. One of Mum's tenants, I believe. Can't remember the name, though. Now, was it Parker?"

"No, it couldn't have been that," he answered, playing along.

"You're right. Perhaps it was Archer? Starcher?"

"No, no. I don't think it was that either."

"I see," she pretended to think hard, placing a hand beneath her chin. "Ah! It was Johnson, wasn't it?"

"Now where did _that_ come from?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, I don't know. Just thinking of the name is all," she shrugged.

"You forgot Barker," he said.

"Ah, yes, of course! Barker, his name was—Benjamin Barker!"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"My dear Benjamin," she repeated, bringing her head closer to his to give him a kiss. However, just when they were just about to close the small distance between them—

_CRASH!_

"Catherine did it!"

"Liar!"

"Oh, dear," sighed the woman, "this is bad."

"Don't worry, love. I've got it," the man told his wife as he prepared to get up from his seat.

"It's not that, Ben; not at all. It's the fact that they're just like us that worries me. Especially Catherine—she's just like _me_!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Ben, if you only knew what Mum had to put up with! My God, Ben," she sighed once more in concern.

"I believe I'm about to discover that," he replied jokingly. When he saw the worried look on her face, his expression softened and he said in reassurance, "but we can handle it. I know we can."

"If she were here right now she'd probably give me one of her lectures again," she said, eyes reminiscent, "I never once was fond of those."

"I don't think anyone was. Got a number of them myself, I did—from _my_ mother, that is."

The woman looked at her husband and smiled.

"Now, my pet, I believe I've something to attend to upstairs," he told her just before giving her a quick kiss.

"Of course," she said, "breakfast will be ready in a few. Now go before those two cause any more trouble."

**THE END**


End file.
